Safety and Home
by agoldenstateofmind
Summary: Lena, a single hopeless romantic, finds herself entangled with a new love interest Stef, a newly separated mother of one who is coping with who she is meant to be. This is a story of a journey of the beginning of their new found love and the start of their lovely relationship we all know and came to love!
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday**

Every Saturday morning was another reminder to Lena that she was alone. A feeling she deeply feared and loathed. She hated feeling sorry for herself. She was aware that she had at least been lucky enough to a have felt what it was like to love someone. But deep down she knew that it was not the right kind of love, or at the very least not the love that you live for.

She sat there staring at her warm teacup that she cuddled and sipped slowly. Releasing a deep sigh she vowed to stop feeling sorry for herself. Lena was a strong woman. It doesn't take a genius to know that there are always more people out there. It just comes down to finding the right person and that may mean waiting. Waiting a long time. Picking up her pen she started to gaze at her work. Unfortunately her new role as assistant vice principle meant that she had to bring her work home.

Knowing that her weekend would be filed with some sort of work she decided to leave one task that she wouldn't mind doing for her weekend catch up, applications. She loved reading applications for new students. Lena loved children and it broke her heart knowing that she didn't have her own yet.

An hour later she came across Brandon Foster. There was nothing that spoke to her per se, rather that she found his last name catchy. With that she jumped to her laptop to investigate becoming a foster parent. She read up and took her lengthy notes realizing that it was not going to be easy to be a foster parent, though she took down a few numbers to call come Monday in hopes of finding out some useful information.

**Monday **

**4:30 AM **

"_It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day_

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case"

Rolling over to her nightstand Lena quickly shut off her alarm. She loved her morning alarm. Nothing starts the day off better than something cheerful. Quickly sliding out of her warm sheets Lena made head way towards her living room in her sports bra and boy shorts. In the corner was her red yoga mat. In a few motions she had her mat laid out, feet crossed, and palms together relaxing. Her morning routine was simple, yet complicated like her. She woke up early, did a quick course of yoga, sipped her Earl Gray and showered before heading off to her job at Anchor Beach. Lena had made her way a few blocks on her morning commute when she realized that she had left all of her applications on the coffee table, which she needed for contact numbers to parents she was contacting this afternoon. Rushing back to her home she grabbed what she needed noting that she was now 15 minutes behind.

San Diego was no friend to morning commuters; so one lapse in the morning routine could throw off ones morning. Now Lena never condoned speeding, but being that she was the assistant vice principle she needed to be there ASAP. Going 10 over she flew by a cop car hidden behind the trees 3 blocks from the school.

Letting a subtle slip of the words come off her tongue she grabbed her license and registration. Lena had never been pulled over. She had a small urge to cry because she had never been so embarrassed. She was a woman of the law. She never broke the law, okay so maybe _never_ because she did have a little too much fun freshman year in college.

She peered into her rearview mirror noting a man in his early 30s approaching her car. "Ma'am can I please have your license and registration?"

"Yes, everything is right here. Im terribly sorry to have been speeding officer. I was in a rush I was running late. Im sure you get that all the time. I just started the new position at Anchor Beach as the assistant vice principle and didn't want to be late."

"Its okay." Glancing down to study the license in hand, "Its okay Ms. Adams. I am just going to go run a few things and Ill have you on your way!"

Shaking Lena smiled as he walked off. She leaned her head down to her steering wheel letting out a large sigh and noticing for the first time her heart pounding out of her chest. 5 minutes later the officer returned.

"Okay Ms. Adams you have one squeaky clean record, which is great news for you because you are only getting a warning."

Relieved Lena let out a slight girly squeal quickly followed by, "Thank you officer…" she squinted at his nametag, "Foster."

**Work **

Hurrying into her office Lena tossed her purse in the closet and laid out the folders of applications on her desk. Without a knock Mrs. Sanchez came in.

"Lena Mrs. Murphy is out this week with a family emergency and I need you to give tours to parents."

"Okay that's not a problem at all, is everything okay?"

"As far as I am concerned she had to make a last minute flight to Irvine to see her mother who was hospitalized last night."

"God that's terrible. I, uhm, did go over the applications this weekend and have a list already prepared for parents to call. I will go ahead and call them and get things set up."

After shutting her office door Lena walked to her desk and turned on her computer. Her background was her father and her last year at a family reunion. Her dad always knew how to make her feel special. He was truly wonderful to her and her mother.

Opening up Microsoft Outlook and Access Lena began her busy day. By 3:00 she had called 14 parents, all went to voicemail, gave 4 tours, and spoke to several unruly students. Her phone started to ring, "This is Ms. Adams."

On the other end of the phone was the school secretary directing a caller, Stef Foster. "Hi, I have a Stef Foster on the phone returning your call about a school tour."

"Okay thanks."

"Hi is Lena Adams!"

"Hi Lena, my name is Stef Foster and I was returning your call about a tour this week for my son Brandon Foster if at all possible. I realize that its short notice, but I don't think I can fit it in my schedule until next month if I don't do it this week."

"I have an opening today at 3:15 and then tomorrow morning at 9:45. Do either of those times work, or would you like something Wednesday or Thursday?"

"No today wont work I am on my shift till 7. I'd love to come tomorrow."

"Alright I have that scheduled. Just go to the front office and I will meet you there! Is there anything else I can answer before you arrive tomorrow?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll have questions tomorrow!"

"Alright then have a good rest of the day Mrs. Foster."

Lena put the phone back on the receiver and headed down to the quad to monitor students waiting to be picked up. Coach Thompson came up to her on her way out of the building. Coach's first name was Katie. She was newer, fresh from college and was the schools new indoor volleyball coach. Lena found her like a breath of fresh air.

"Hey Lena, are you coming to the game against the bears Friday?"

"Oh hey Katie, I will try my very hardest. I will put it on my schedule. How is the team doing this year?"

"3 and 0. It would be awesome if you could come cheer them on to get a win. The Bears are a hard team."

Lena knew all to well what Katie was trying to do. But she was way to young.

Outside they stood under one of the tall pine trees watching the students. By 3:30 they had all dissipated to their respective parties.

Lena headed back to her office and grabbed a few files and her purse. Once in her car she recalled her ticket that morning along with the officer's name. She wondered if there were any relationships between the Mrs. Foster coming tomorrow. She then realized she never called any of those numbers that she wrote down. With that she made a mental note to get that done tomorrow before leaving work. Pulling out of the school she vowed to drive slower and call it a day.

**Tuesday**

The phone shook Lena from her train of thoughts. "This is Ms. Adams."

"Stef Foster is up front ready for the tour."

"Great thanks!" Putting the phone down she grabbed a few of the schools pamphlets on all the after school programs and headed down the south wing to the office. Lena anticipated to find a woman waiting, but all of the seats were empty.

"Mary where is Mrs. Foster?"

"She stepped out front for a quick call."

Lena headed out of the front double doors to a woman, whose back at the time was turned. She overheard a slew of words being exchanged. Lena knew it was not a good conversation. She waited a minute before approaching. Just as she got closer the call had ended and Mrs. Foster turned around.

"Hi I'm Lena Adams!"

Lena reached out her hand that was met by the other women's. The handshake fwas only or a few seconds. Except to Lena those simple seconds seemed to last forever. In that very moment her heart began to beat slower, her knees began to shake, and her face felt flush.

"Stef Foster."

All Lena could manage was a simple smile at first.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tour**

Lena had finished giving Stef the grand tour and walked Stef to her office to have a more formal setting for answering questions.

"So as I mentioned before we would love to have Brandon start next fall. I know he would love it here and we offer plenty of after school programs and have a great music program to start him in. "

Across her desk sat the beautiful blue-eyed blonde. Her skin was pale and it looked soft. Lena had the hardest time giving this woman, Stef, the tour today. Something about her caused her nerves to be shot. She made her almost giddy. Lena knew what this all meant of course. It was just strange that one person could have such an effect on her after just meeting her. There were other things that she noticed about the woman in front of her. She seemed shy, nervous, and hurt. Lena's heart went out to her.

Clearing her throat, "He's, uhm, he's good at the recorder. But I just got him a birthday present the other day; you know one of those keyboards where the keys light up to help beginners. I really want him to learn the piano."

"I play the piano. I love it. I give lessons on Thursdays to a few students. I have 5 totally that I personally help ranging from 7 to 16. They are all great together. We meet in the music room and they all work on their own piano. Mark is transferring to a new school next year; his father is in the military so I will have one opening. I would love to help Brandon."

"That sounds great. I am so excited for my son. He will love it here."

About forty minutes later the two women talked more about themselves. Lena found out that Stef was separated from her husband, who also was her partner on the force. Lena blushed when she confirmed her previous theory. The two women had great chemistry and doubtfully would make great friends. Finishing up the conversation was Lena's stomach that released a huge growl.

"Im so sorry. I skipped lunch. My stomach obviously can not handle skipping meals," she laughed off. "I should probably get lunch seeing that it's close to 1." Stef and Lena both stood up at the same time. Lena walked Stef to the front office for her to sign out.

"It was so great meeting you. I can't wait to meet Brandon. He seems like a great kid!"

"Oh he is. He is one amazing person. Well I hope to see you around sometime. "

With that Stef shook Lena's hand. Lena noticed Stef turn red.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Foster."

"Oh please call me Stef. I hate being called Mrs. Foster, makes me feel so old."

Lena giggled, "Okay Stef, please call me Lena as well."

**Two weeks later**

Saturday could not have come quicker. Lena had one hell of a week getting caught up on her work from the previous weeks. Uncharacteristically she slept in late, skipped yoga and headed to the store. Lena only needed a few necessities for her weekend. In her cart she had a few bananas, fresh veggies, granola, yogurt, dark chocolate, and a bottle of Moscato. Lena made her way to the check out and was waiting in line behind a woman with a full cart. The line had grown increasingly longer as she patiently waited. Behind Lena was a blonde woman that she had only noticed from her peripheral. When Lena was able to unload her cart's items on the conveyor she noticed Stef Foster.

"Stef!"

The woman glanced up from her cell phone.

"Oh hey Lena! Its so good to see you. How are you doing?"

Lena mentally noted Stef's cute outfit. Dark wash flared jeans, blue v-neck short sleeve shirt, white chucks, and hair down.

"I'm doing really well. Just getting a few weekend necessities."

Stef eyed the woman's groceries. "Well looks like you will be enjoying yourself."

"I'm a total party girl," Lena said sarcastically.

Laughing at Lena's comment Stef was finding herself a bit nervous and excited. She had enjoyed talking with Lena that day in her office.

Lena broke the awkward silence, "I hope this isn't weird or anything, but would you like to come crash my one-woman party for dinner? You don't have too, but perhaps it would be fun?"

Stef's heart raced. She couldn't believe Lena asked her over for dinner. Stef stumbled over her words at first, "Ya..Yess. uhm, that sounds actually like a lot of fun. Brandon is at his fathers tonight so that will be perfect."

The two women exchanged contact information and parted ways.

Lena walked into her kitchen and unpacked her items. She pulled out her yogurt and sat on her kitchen counter thinking about Stef.

Stef was interesting. She had this vibe that she was drawn to. Lena admitted to herself that it was very weird that she invited her over for dinner. But on the other hand she had just moved to this area and didn't know many people except from work so silently she justified her actions.

With that Lena looked around her roomy apartment. It was truly her home. Walking in the front door immediately to her left was her open kitchen with nice granitic countertops and stainless steal appliances. The floors were all cherry hardwood. The walls were gray. The walls were furnished with artwork and her shelves were cluttered with family photos and dusty old books that she loved. There were two rooms; her room and then her makeshift office. It was the perfect space for her bright and cheerful, yet relaxing.

A few things were out of place that Lena knew all to well would be put away well before Stef arrived. Finishing her snack she began her cleaning.

An hour before Stef was to arrive Lena couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. She was caught between dressy casual and then just casual.

"Lena Adams, this is not a date. I repeat this is not a date. Get yourself together woman!" Lena thought that mentally coaching herself would refrain her from mixing up her emotions.

Settling on a pair of skinnies and a white lacey top added with a cute bib necklace she began to hang all of the rejects back up and start dinner. Putting the vegetables in the oven Lena walked over to her TV and turned on the radio for some background noise as she put the finishing touches on things.

**Dinner**

Stef had just arrived and knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened and there in front of her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on. It took every cell in her body to assemble words. There may only be 26 letters in the alphabet, but it was damn hard to even get them to form words when it came to Lena Adams.

"I'm so sorry I am a little early."

"Don't be crazy come on in. Make yourself at home."

"Jesus is smells so good in here. I cant wait to eat."

"You like Moscato right?"

Stef let out a laugh, "who doesn't like any type of wine is crazy."

With that Lena took the response as a yes and proceeded to open the bottle.

Handing Stef a glass that both made small talk. It was awkward at first. Lena was glad that all she had left to prepare was the bread. She began to slice it prior to warming it. She caught her finger and in a moment of pain yelled, "SHIT."

Stef walked over to Lena seeing the blood come from her index finger she quickly helped her to the sink and cleaned Lena's finger. A few Band-Aids later everything Lena was fine. "This is so embarrassing I must seem so dizzy trying to cut my finger off for the first course."

Lena made Stef laugh. "Now that would be an interesting dinner."

The sat and talked for an hour after they had dinner retreating to Lena's couch talking. Lena really found this woman intriguing. It was 11 and Stef decided to head home after making plans to get dinner later next weekend.

**4 weeks later **

Stef and Lena had grown increasingly close over the past month. Both women stole little moments from their days to speak to one another. This morning Stef was standing by the coffee maker at her house sipping her coffee thinking about Lena, wishing she knew exactly what she was doing.

Stef walked over to her phone and opened up a previous text and said, "Hey you hope you will have a good day. I'm looking forward to dinner and a movie tonight at your place!"

Stef had from day one felt an intense connection to this woman. She barely could handle the school tour.

Stef had recently left her husband of 9 years. She knew that she was gay. She had actually known since she was younger, but she knew that she couldn't act upon her feelings. Stef was afraid of her father's opinion and how she would be viewed at work.

In her mind she knew she couldn't pretend any longer. Stef had never felt so low in her life than the past two years. She loved her son with all her soul. B is the only reason she kept on living. Her son was absolutely everything. Stef realized that she couldn't be the best mother to him staying with Mike. Mike and her had their share of issues. His excessive drinking was an issue, but that could have been worked on. What could not have been worked on was the fact that she was not in love. Stef knew she was not capable of loving Mike the right way. So Stef asked to have a separation. Mike moved out and they split custody of Brandon.

Everything was fine. Stef planned on staying single forever. Then she met Lena. Lena was perfection. Though Stef had no idea what they were. She assumed just friends, but she yearned for more. Every time she left to go home from their nights together she wished she could lean in and kiss Lena. She wanted to desperately feel those lips against hers. To have her hands get lost in her curly tangles and to wrap her in her arms.

A beep went off from her phone interrupting her train of thoughts, "I cant wait to see you tonight I have so much to tell you from work this week! I will pick out a movie from blockbuster tonight too so don't worry about that! Have a safe day at work!"

Not noticing at first Stef had a huge grin across her face. She knew that she was falling for this woman.

**Movie Night **

"What movie did you get?"

"It is a surprise! Anyways can you go grab a blanket off my bed? It's a little cold."

As Stef followed Lena's wishes, Lena was putting in the movie _The Frighteners_. Stef had come back into the room and rest herself on the couch.

The movie began and Lena had to fast forward between all the commercials before the movie began.

"LENA! You didn't. It's a scary movie isn't it?"

"Guilty. I really wanted to see it!"

Thirty minutes into the movie both women had inched closer to one another. By the first hour Lena was leaning against Stef. Stef's arm was wrapped Lena.

Lena felt so accomplished. She purposely picked out something scary. She personally hated scary movies, but she wanted to break Stef out of her shell a little to see what boundaries she could push with her.

Stef kept thinking to herself how amazing it felt to hold Lena. That feeling in her gut was indescribable. She could only convey in her mind that it made her feel warm.

The credits were rolling and stef was asleep. Lena slid out from under her arm and went to eject the VHS. She slid the boxy tape back into the case and turned off the lamp across the room. She walked over Stef who was snuggled into her couch.

"Stef, Stef…Hey Stef… its Lena. You fell asleep."

Yawning and looking at her watch she noticed it was 1 am. "I'm so tired I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. I don't think you should drive home though, you are welcome to sleep in my room or the couch!"

Stef panicked a little. She wanted to stay with Lena. To be able to sleep next to the person she's beginning to fall for sounded perfect. Nervously she said, "I probably should go home."

Standing up dizzily reaching around for a brace. Instead she found Lena. Lena was holding her up. They were nose to nose. Stef's entire body woke up with a throbbing sensation.

Lena cut the silence, "Stay." It was not a question, but a statement." Lena grabbed Stef's hand and led her to her room and gave Stef some PJs and privacy to change. A few moments later Lena entered in her own PJs.

Stef was placing her things to the side on a chair when Lena came in. "Lena,"

Before Stef could finish her train of thought Lena cut her off, "I, uhm. I just didn't want you to drive home while being tired. I just wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

Stef felt a little frustrated. She didn't want Lena to feel bad for asking her to stay. She was glad she stayed. She had wanted to. "Stef closed the distance between them. I actually was going to tell you that I'm glad I stayed."

Lena knew all to well what she meant. Lena could feel Stef's warm breath hitting her face. She began to bite her lip. She didn't want to make the wrong move. The last thing she wanted was to mess things up. She wanted Stef. She wanted to feel her. Lena's thoughts were cut short when Stef's arms were placed around her waist.

"Lena, I'm glad I stayed too. I've been meaning to talk to you about..about us. I, just didn't want to lose you, nor offend you. But I guess I have known all along that I can't be the only one feeling this wonderful feeling. Everyday I dream about what it would be like to just simply put my hands on your waist, or to just cuddle to a movie. But, Lena, to kiss you would be even more….."

Their lips pressed together. The stood their for what felt like the rest of the evening kissing. Holding each other. Exploring each other's mouths. It was even later than before they got ready for bed and both agreed to finish where they started in the morning. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and they both fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday**

The sun came in through Lena's bedroom window blinds casting a shadow in parts of the room. Nonetheless there was that awful glare that hit her right in the face. On the contrary she could hardly complain because she loved that the sun blanketed her with its warm rays of light.

Lena overheard some commotion coming from her kitchen. Then she remembered last night actually did happen. She did in fact kiss Stef and Stef stayed over last night. Shooting out of the bed Lena dashed to her bathroom and brushed her pearly whites, put her hair in a more suitable bun, and went into her living room. Stef was positioned in front of the stove. Coffee was on the counter waiting for Lena along with fluffy pancakes and bacon. Stef was engrossed in her pancake art when Lena's long and thin frame lingered in the doorway. Lena loved how gentle Stef was and no one would ever guess that she is a cop. She had soft facial expressions. Her long locks of blonde hair that drape over her strong shoulders. A smile crept across Stef's face.

"How long do you plan standing there?"

"Long enough to remember this very moment for as long as I can."

Lena strutted over to the counter noticing all the prepared food. It smelled like heaven in her kitchen. She loved that someone else for once was preparing for her.

"Whoa you've seriously out done yourself Stef."

"Oh please, this is what I do all the time. I love to cook and I have only cooked for you once. Anyhow, I don't need to pick up B till about 7 tonight would you like to spend the day together?"

"First, you can cook for me anytime you want. These pancakes are delicious; I literally never knew they could taste like this. Second, can we please stay inside and watch movies all day and cuddle?"

Stef laughed to herself. Lena was caught off guard, "What?"

"It's nothing," Stef replied with a slight sneer.

"No, seriously Stef Foster explain yourself."

" Its really nothing love, its just classic lesbians cuddling all day on the couch."

Lena was shocked that Stef called herself a Lesbian. It had never dawned on her if that's was she considered herself. They never really talked about their sexual orientation that much. It was not important because Lena didn't want to pressure Stef into anything if she wasn't into the whole dating a girl thing.

"Well fine we don't have to cuddle. I just thought.."

"Lena, I want to cuddle. I just think it's so stereotypical and humorous."

The two sat and finished their breakfast sipping their coffees laughing at one another. Their plates empty, mugs were bone dry, the conversation stalled. Lena reached her hand across the table and gently rested it on top of Stef's.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I hate to be the corny hopeless romantic that I am. But, I have truly been thrown under the bus with women. I was beginning to think that there was something horribly wrong with me, or that I wasn't capable of being loved by another human being."

Stef laughed while Lena was ranting. "So you think I love you?"

Lena nervously blushed and knew that Stef was purposely saying that. "You have awful timing with your sarcasm. And yes I do think you do love me or you wouldn't have stayed around this long. It was clear all along that we weren't just friends."

Stef smiled at the woman in front of her. She was right she did love her. She loved her with all her being.

**Three Months Later**

"Hey, Stef I sent you a text at lunch. You left B's bag at my house last night. I am in the car heading over now to drop it off. Love you bye!"

The night before Stef had come over for dinner with Brandon. Brandon had brought his favorite ninja turtles and power rangers to play with. This morning Lena noticed the bag of toys was left by the front door. Knowing Stef's adorable son he would come home looking for his favorite toys to only be let down.

Lena hung up her phone and dropped it on the floorboard. Quickly reaching down she tried to pick it up.

**Coping with Pain**

Stef and Mike responded to a 911 call that was on their route. A man had called in a woman's death. Turning on their sirens Stef gunned the engine and sped through stop signs, lights, and into the driveway of the said location of the body. Pulling out their guns checking each other they entered the residence. Blood was pooled everywhere. Stef approached the body and checked for a pulse as Mike cleared the rest of the house.

Mike yelled to Stef, the house is clear!"

"Mike she has a pulse!" Without further delay Mike called for back up. Stef saw the woman to the hospital who was slightly conscious, so that she could get a description of the perpetrator.

While in the ambulance Stef sat back as the paramedics did their best to plug the knife wounds. Stef had noticed her phone vibrating on her belt, thinking it was Mike she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Stef Foster?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Kelly from Sharp Memorial Hospital."

Stef thought for a second. She didn't realize that they had given her information to the hospital that they were heading to. Stef confusingly waited for the person on the other line to further explain.

"We were able to get your contact information off a patients phone. We were wondering if you could come ID her."

Stef assumed this was one of those addicts that she often gave her number to in hopes that they would call if they needed help.

"I'm heading their now for another patient to get a statement. I will come up then. What floor?

"We are in recovery on the 3rd floor."

Stef's victim had been rushed into surgery giving her time to head up to the third floor to see who this mystery person was. Approaching the front desk Stef recognized the woman's nameplate.

"Kelly?"

"Yes are you Stef?"

"Yes that would be me. How can I help?"

"Right this way, I knew that you were an officer because last year you came to ID another person. So I figured this was something similar. The woman's showed that you were her last outgoing call. She was in an accident. Her face has multiple contusions and she has some stiches on her chest and arm. The only two things that are alarming are the ruptured spleen and the concussion."

Stef followed the receptionist to the room absorbing all the terrible things that were just listed. While at the doorway Stef caught sight of the banged up patient. Her heart sank, she felt like she could vomit. Tears came to her eyes and she rushed over to the bedside. Picking up the dark skinned woman's hand she whispered just loud enough for the other woman to hear, "Lena…Lena Adams is her name."

**4 Hours Later **

Mike came to the hospital to get the statement from the victim. More like waited to get the statement. Stef's mom picked up B from daycare and would later be staying with his father for the remainder of the week. Stef was glad that she was able to come out to both Mike and her mother. Mike took it harder at first, but she had no choice. A month prior Lena had given her an ultimatum. Stef knew Lena would never fully give herself to Stef until she officially ended her relationship with Mike.

Now all that was in the past. Stef sat there in silence. She thought back to all the weekends and days spent with Lena. They were all perfect. All busy. Lena took well to Brandon and vice versa. This past month was difficult. They had spent less time together. They had yet to have sex. Sex was brought up a lot and there were moments that got close to doing it. But it always happened when B was in the other room or when one of them had to leave soon for something. They both knew that they wanted it to be special and not rushed because they knew that their relationship was going to be one that lasted.

"Stef…"

"Hey you.." Stef stood up and brushed Lena's soft hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. "You have no idea how badly you scared me."

"I'm sorry I was trying to call you to let you know that I had B's toys.'

Stef's heart sank. Just when she thought she couldn't love this woman anymore, she did.

"Love, they are just toys. You should be more careful. Now look at you. All banged up with stiches all over and bruises."

"Do I still look pretty," Lena said with a slight pout.

"Yes of course my love. You will be beautiful even when your skin is sagging off your body when you are 100. "

They both laughed. "I love you Lena."

"I love you too."

**4 Days Later**

Stef stayed with Lena the entire week. She needed her. They needed each other. Today was Lena's first day at home. Lena was resting on the couch while Stef made some dinner.

"Please for the love of God do not feed me old people food."

"Now why would I ever do that love?"

"Im starving, I hurt, I stink, and I look like the bride of Chuckie."

"You make your life seem like a fairytale," Stef laughed. She caught Lena with a slight grin and a roll of the eye.

"Finish your dinner and I will go make you a bubble bath!"

Lena looked at her plate full of fresh veggies, chicken, and potatoes. She was in heaven. She cleaned her plate and then hobbled into the bathroom.

"What… Lena, what are you doing? You cant walk around love. Let me help you?"

"Stef I'm okay. Just please get me out of these clothes and I will love you forever."

Stef had yet to see Lena fully naked. Yea she changed in front of her occasionally, but she always looked away. She was shy and nervous to be around someone so beautiful.

Pulling off all of her clothes. Stef looked at Lena. "Wow, you are some kind of wonderful." She kissed Lena on the lips bringing her into a hug.

Lena realized that this was the first time she'd seen her bare skin. Hugging Stef back she realized how lucky she was to have her here to love her.

Helping Lena into the clawfoot tub that was filled with warm water, tea tree oils, and bubbles.

"Are you not getting in with me?"

Stef stood there for a moment registering what Lena was asking. A few moments later Stef screwed her head back on and slipped out of her clothes.

Lena didn't understand why Stef was so shy about herself. She had a drop dead gorgeous body. Her body was incredibly toned. She had muscles in places that most people don't even know exist.

Stef stepped into the warm bathwater sitting in front of Lena they sat there silently. Stef closed her eyes. She was so relaxed.

Soft lips brushed against her neck, to her ear, and her lips. Stef kissed Lena back passionately her right hand wrapped around Lena's neck, the other around her back helping hold her up. Lena's tongue slipped into Stef's mouth tasting her. The two sat there till the water had turned cold kissing each other. Stef drained some of the water and refilled the tub with hot water.

The bubbles were long gone by now. Stef was inches away from Lena. All of her. Her body throbbed. Her heart pounded. All she wanted was the beautiful woman she'd grown to love that was across from her. Stef placed her hand on Lena's chest squeezing the mound of flesh kissing down her neck sucking on her collar bone.

Stef pulled back. "I can't do this. I can't, Lena. I have no idea what to do and I'd rather you be in tip top shape so I can spend all day in bed with you."

Gasping for air Lena's eyes shot open. Her body throbbed like Stef's. What do you mean you don't know what you are doing? You were doing perfectly fine!"

Stef threw her head back in displeasure. She wanted nothing more than to take the woman in front of her and throw her on her bed and love her the way she always deserved. Though the same woman that sat across from her was still to fragile to rough around with.

"Soon baby"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lena is Back at Work**

Lena's pen was tapping against the desk. The sound of the tapping was drowned out as if she had tunnel vision. Lena was caught in her mind, buried by memories, sifting through all her emotions. It had been 12 hours she she'd gotten to work and 13 since she had kissed Stef goodbye. Stef's image resonated in her mind. She had fallen for this woman. Gently shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lena stacked a pile of files on her desk and pushed them to the aside to make room. Sliding open her desk drawer she pulled out a 4X6 picture she'd developed earlier in the week. The picture was of Stef and Lena. Stef's arms wrapped Lena in a hug, both women were smiling. It made Lena happy to be able to put this simple framed photo on her desk of the woman she loved.

Lena sat back and looked at her desk. For once in weeks it was clean, organized, and orderly. Lena had been working long hours after her accident to get caught up on things. Leaning back in her chair Lena looked straight ahead at the photo. Lena thought back to that moment she was closest to Stef.

**Their First Time**

"_It appears that it will be storming till tomorrow morning. I just called Mike and checked on Brandon. Mike plans on taking him to the zoo, weather pending of course on Sunday." Stef released a sigh and sat down on the couch next to Lena with her arm resting behind her. _

"_Are you telling me we have the weekend all to ourselves?" _

"_So it seems."_

_Lena turned toward Stef and with both knees perched in front of her she leaned in with a slight purr and started kissing her. Stef's hands graced Lena's hips and began to move upward to her waist and then her chest." _

_Pulling away from Lena Stef stuttered "Nn..not on the couch!" Standing up both women followed to the adjacent room. _

_Stef stood in front of Lena whose back was against her bed. Gently Stef lifted the hem of Lena's top and pulled it over her shoulders exposing her soft glowing skin. Kissing down her chest, Stef, began to to feel her body weaken at the woman she had fallen deeply in love with. _

_Lena's motions seemed like that had been repeated thousands of times before. As if she had known this woman all her life allowing every action and every touch to come natural. Kissing Stef made her believe that soul mates. _

_A few motions later, Stef's fingers unclasped Lena's black lace bra and slid it off her body. Slowly sliding down her abdomen leaving a trail of kisses, Stef unbuttoned Lena's pants. Pulling each pant leg off, Lena stood bare in only her red lace thong. Stef's lips grazed Lena's hip bones gently biting at the flesh causing moans to slip from Lena's throat. Lena's hands balanced on Stef's shoulders as her body grew weak with need. Stef's teeth clenched the side of Lena's thong pulling it down her leg. _

_Lena's heart raced. Bending down she kissed Stef's forehead, cheek, and lips. Letting her hands slip beneath Stef's shirt she pulled it off and over her head. Lena loved Stef's pink bra, accented with lace. _

_As much as she loved it, she loved what was hiding behind it more. Lena slipped off Stef's bra and less gracefully started to pull of her jeans and cheekies in one motion exposing Stef. _

_The women stood in front of one another, exploring each other's bodies, kissing one another and saying sweet nothings. Stef backed Lena into the bed, laying her down and slipping her body in between her lover's legs. Kissing Lena softly, long, and hard, she made her feel her love. In those exact moments nothing could be more pure than the love she had for that woman. Moving her hands down she rested them on Lena's chest. Biting her lip she leaned down and allowed her lips to explore the mounds of flesh. Stef let her tongue circle Lena's nipple gently sucking and biting it. _

_Lena's body tensed as she released a deep moan. Her hands clenched the sheets and her toes curled. Lena's head fell back as she felt her body uncontrollably take over. _

_Stef smiled once she realized the effect she was having on the woman that was under her. Part of Stef was nervous making love to Lena for the first time. She had never slept with another woman before. Not because she didn't want to, rather she never felt right about, nor was there an opportunity being that she was with Mike. _

_Stef's lips began to wonder down Lena's thin frame sucking on her skin. Her skin tasted so good to her, almost as if skin had a taste. Slowing moving down Stef adjusted Lena's legs and began to tease her lover. She slowly and gently used her tongue to taste the edges of Lena's center. Lena's breathing was heavy and her body strained as she yearned for Stef. Stef finally gave into Lena's need circling her clit. Lena's moans were music to Stef's ears. Sucking on Lena's throbbing clit was nearly the breaking point. Just when Lena least expected, Stef slipped her fingers into her center. Pushing into Lena's depths so gently, Stef began pushing in and out with a few slow loving motions. Lena pulled Stef up close to her, kissing her and pulling away in time to tell Stef she loved her as her body hit an all-time high. Slowly, Stef worked Lena down from her climax caressing her beautiful skin. Kissing Lena and holding her beautiful love she knew this was the one person she'd spend forever with. _

_Lena's body felt like heaven. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. Every cell in her body felt like it exploded with pure euphoria. Giving herself a few minutes to refresh herself she propped herself up on top of Stef kissing her deep and hard. Lena's lips circled the cartridge of Stef's ear causing her to melt below hers. She heard Stef's breath catch suddenly when Lena's hands started to massage Stef's chest. Kissing and exploring Stef's mouth Lena began to move slowly down sucking on her lover's pale soft skin. Her fingers traced the contours of the mounds of flesh. Lena's mouth pulled in Stef's nipple, slowly circling the area. Moving down as Stef had, Lena lifted and positioned Stef's legs. Dipping her head down she, nicer than her lover, began to circle Stef's clit, consuming the wetness of the woman in front of her. Changing paces Lena's tongue moved quicker as she felt Stef's legs clinch closer together. Lena felt that Stef was on the edge Lena quickly thrusted her long fingers deep into Stef. Pushing in and out of Stef's throbbing center she head Stef moan deep and long. Her body released and she went limp in Lena's arms. _

_Lena had never caused a woman to come so quickly in her life. Moving up Stef she held her close and both woman fell into a deep sleep after their first time together. _

Lena's phone began to ring. Frantically looking around for her purse she pulled out her cell phone noticing it was Stef.

"Hey Stef, sorry I got caught up in work. I promise I am leaving soon!"

"Okay love, be home soon. I love you!"

With that Lena stopped reminiscing on their first time, put away a few files, shut down her desktop, turned off her office lights, and called it a day. She headed home to the most beautiful woman she'd ever known.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So I am making a huge jump in time. Okay, maybe not huge, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have been thinking about it for a few days now. Also feel free to PM me with ideas you guys might have! I love hearing from you all as well! Thanks for keeping up with this story!**

**October**

A year had flown by and summer came and went. School began again, which meant more work for Lena. The first two months were filled of learning names, paperwork, and late nights.

She drove Brandon to school and took him home and on Thursdays they had piano practice. He was really taking to the piano. Stef and Lena had moved in together just before school started to make things easier on Brandon, who fell madly in love with Lena.

In fact everyone loved Lena, except Stef's father. He was indifferent primarily because she was gay. If she wasn't dating his daughter then that would be a whole different story. Mike at first found Lena as a replacement. But more than anything Mike loved Stef and had always loved Stef and if he couldn't have her the only person he could see her with was Lena. Mike knew that Lena made her happy, which was all he wanted for his ex-wife.

Today was a special day though. It was Columbus Day. Stef and Mike both worked leaving Lena woman in charge for B. Lena had the whole day planned out. The only problem was that she was still in bed.

Brandon never slept late. It was as if he awoke with the sun every morning. Dressed in white pajamas with multicolored dinosaurs B slipped out of his warm dinosaur themed sheets. Tripping over some legos he stumbled to the door. Walking down the short hallway he walked into his mom's room to find Lena. Lena's hair was thrown about on the pillow and each limb displayed across the bed. B walked slowly to her side and gently whispered, "Lena…"

Lena didn't move. Again B said silently, "Lenaaa…"At this point Brandon began to push at her hand close by. The young boy had never seen her sleep so hard climbing on top of the bed he sat on her torso and grabbed her face in between both his tiny hands and again said a bit louder, "LENAAA…."

Lena's eyes shot open. Her heart jumped. The boy scared her.

Brandon realized that he had scared her and began to giggle.

''Oh Yeah? You think that's funny, huh? Well you know what's funny?" Grabbing the little boy she began to tickle him all over. His laughter was music to her ears. She loved this kid with her whole heart.

"Sorry I over slept sweetie, let's go make some yummy French toast?"

"FRENCH TOAST!?" B squealed in excitement and took off running. Lena stood got up and did her morning routine, except not with yoga. She no longer had the time in the mornings because she helped B to get ready for school in the mornings. Stef tried taking turns with Lena, but Lena loved it so much that she begged to help him.

Entering into Brandon's room she found him in a mess of toys dressed in a magician's cape.

''Alright little man lets go cook!" Brandon grabbed one of his toys and stood up and followed the taller woman to the kitchen. Lena pulled out Brandon's cooking stool and all the supplies that they needed.

Brandon always beat the eggs, at least after Lena cracked them. She tried showing him how to do it once, which ended in some shelly eggs.

After Brandon finished with the whisk he turned to Lena, "When are we going to the pumpkin thingy?"

"Well, it's called a pumpkin patch and we will leave after we get dressed! Do you know what you want to be for Halloween yet?"

"I want to be a monster!" B said as he made a ridiculous face that left Lena in laughter.

"What kind of monster?"

"Something scary."

"Well we will see what we can find at the store because we will be going to get that today as well before the good ones sell out! I was also thinking of getting decorations, so when Mom gets home the house is all decked out!"

"CAN WE GET SPIDAR WEBS!?"

"Maybe, those things can be really annoying. When I was little my Dad had a vampire doll that would float above our couch and if you clapped his eyes would turn green and he would make scary noises. Maybe we can find things like that?"

"Vampires are scary right? Maybe I will be that? Are you and Mom going to dress up too?"

"I didn't think about that. I will talk to Mom when she gets home and see what she thinks?"

The two ate breakfast and got ready to go! Heading towards Lena's car B popped into the backseat. Brandon was small for his age and still had to sit in a booster seat, which was to Lena's right side so she could see him when she drove. He usually had some toys he played with as they listened to music, mostly classical piano stuff that B really enjoyed.

Pulling into the pumpkin patch B's eyes lit up! "Okay buddy we have some rules, first don't go too far from me and second you can only pick out a pumpkin you can carry." A silent nod was all she needed from the brunette.

Jumping out of the car, Lena let the young boy run a head a little. Lena was going to get three pumpkins. One B picked out and two for her and Stef, so that they could all carve pumpkins together. Brandon was racing through the patch rolling over some to see discoloration or scratches. Finally he found the one that wanted. Lugging the heavy orange pumpkin over to Lena, "Can I name it?"

Lena, "What would you name it?" The little boy looked down biting at his lip thinking, "…uhmm.. How about Oscar?" Surprised that B picked a cute name she smiled back and said, "That sounds perfect for this little guy! Do you want to help me pick out mine and Mom's?"

"YES!" The little boy lit up. Finding his own was a joy, but to keep looking for more was exciting.

Once the pair finished their searching they headed up to pay for their finds.

The man looking at the pumpkins smiled and turned to B, "I see you found a special one there son. Are you going to carve it later?""

"Yes, with my Moms."

The man looked up at Lena, B had called her mom every so often. Moments like this were mainly when he referred to her as his mom. The older man began, "Well is that so?"

"Yes mom said we can make mine scary, but she's going to make her's nice she said."

The old man winked at Lena, "Well sounds like you are going to have so much fun with them later!"

Handing Lena the change he told her to enjoy and with that they were off to the car. Brandon basically wobbled there because his pumpkin was half his body size.

Once in the car the two zoomed off to the Halloween store. Brandon went to the boys section and started to look around for a costume. Lena was off to the side looking for house decorations. Throwing zombie caution tape, beware signs, hanging jack, dangling bats, witches hats, and one floating vampire in the cart.

"Brandon did you see anything that caught your eye?" The little boy turned to Lena, "There are two I can't pick between the vampire and the cop."

"Oh I see. Well the cop would be an awesome pick, so you can be like mom and dad. That's honorable, but I know you wanted to be a scary monster and the vampire would be just that. We could also get you the fake teeth and red paint?"

The boy's face lit up. Lena pulled the vampire costume off the rack and put it in the cart. On a different aisle they picked out some face paint and the vampire teeth. Heading to the checkout line Brandon noticed no spider webs in the cart. "Lena can we get one package of spider webs?"

"Just one." Lena knew she caved. She hated those things. But more than anything she wanted Halloween to be magical for him just like her parents made it for her.

The two made it home safely to find Stef home and ready for pumpkin carving.

"MOMMMMMMM! Guess what I got a really cool pumpkin and his name is Oscar and I got my costume. I am going to be a vampire and we got my teeth and face paint. Lena got a bunch of decorations too…"

Cutting off the little boy, "Woooow love, slow down and breathe would ya! I am sure you will show me everything. I am glad you too had so much fun today. Give me a kiss and a hug and go take off your shoes!"

Stef turned to Lena laughing at the site of her happy son. "Well it seems that you too had a good time today." Stef pulled the taller woman closer to her to lean in to kiss her. They kissed long and hard holding each other close after a long day. "Mom can we carve pumpkins now?" Letting go of each other the two women ran over to the little boy Stef picked him up and let him soar through the living room like an airplane. Lena followed behind to the porch where they would get their hands dirty with what B called, "pumpkin guts."

The three all worked on their pumpkins, B with a little extra help. After they all finished they set them outside their front door. Lena's pumpkin was jolly. Stef's, well Stef's was just a pumpkin with a few holes cut into it, and then there was B's. His elongated pumpkin turned out to be as scary as he wanted.

After dinner Brandon put on his pajamas and helped his _moms_ hang up the decorations. Their house was officially ready for Halloween.

The two women tucked in the young boy reading him a new book, _The Hallo-Wiener. _Before they could finish Brandon was fast asleep.

The two women headed to their room. "I feel icky, I am going to jump into the shower." Stef turned to the taller women, "How about I join you?" Both of them headed off to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Lena washed Stef's long blonde hair and Stef washed Lena's body. They both finished the shower off kissing each other and with _I love yous._ Just as Brandon did they fell fast asleep.


End file.
